1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to locks, and more particularly to the type of lock including one part mounted on a door or a window and another part mounted in a member in the frame of a door or window opening, with a bolt in one member slidable into the other member to lock the door or window closed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Typical installations of French doors in a building include two swinging doors hinged at the door jambs to swing inwardly toward the interior of the building. Usually one door is kept closed and may be referred to as a “passive” door, while the other door is used most frequently and can be referred to as the “active” door. To keep the passive door closed, sliding bolt locks are used at the top and bottom of the swinging edge of the door. The bolt in the lock at the bottom of the door is receivable in a socket in the threshold of the doorway, and the bolt of the lock at the upper edge of the door is received in a socket in the header of the doorway. Several problems are often associated with such lock assemblies. Examples are difficulty in installation in a door, limited adaptability to different types of doors and door installations, applicability to only certain types of door and door installation, difficulty in operation, susceptibility to dirt, and susceptibility to tampering. The present invention is directed to addressing these and other lock characteristics.